Bloody nights
by fragment of ice
Summary: a vampire princess and a human "prince"? What's their adventure? Will they stay and survive the hardship together? Or die a painful death separated?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: a vampire princess with a human "prince". What's their adventure? Will they survive together or die together?

This is my first fic. I'm not sure how long it will take to update, if the story is well liked, then i'll try my best. Criticism is accepted. it only helps me, so why not? :D

"…_mama, is it time for me to eat yet?"-a little girl, no older than six with vibrant pink hair and big emerald eyes, sitting on her mother's lap, asked innocently. _

" _It's almost time, dear. We just have to wait until our people are finished, we must let their have their feast first, the leaders will always be the last ones after their people. Those people serve us and we must give them the pleasure of eating all they want."- her mother, a beautiful red haired woman, answered her daughter, explaining to her while gesturing the scene in front of them to her daughter: humans screaming while being fed on by bloodthirsty vampires. _

_The little girl nodded slightly, looking at the agonized humans with somehow twisted interest. At a young and tender age, the little girl had already been taught by her mother, the vampire empress, that humans were only food and they, the more powerful and superior creatures, were the hunter hunting humans down then devour their delicious blood. She'd learnt that the vampires were the rulers and the humans had to play by the rules vampires set. __**" You see, dear, us vampires will always stand above humans. They will never win against us and together, the vampires will always stay at the top"**__- her mother's voice rang in her ears confidently, but somewhere deep inside her heart, she couldn't help but doubt her mother's words. As much as she enjoyed slaughtering humans like any normal vampire, she also knew one day the vampires will perish due to their arrogance….and she was right._

_Ten years after that particular night, the vampires were up against a war with the humans- who were so fed up with the vampires. The humans muttered all their men and courage then declared war on the vampires. The war was terrifying. Blood and bones and flesh were everywhere. The vampires were so confident they would win but the humans were well on their way to being the winner. The last night of the 50-year war, the humans had finally won their freedom from the once-ruling vampires. Many vampires were killed and the humans' last, or so they thought, prisoner was the proud vampire empress. Even at the door of death, the empress still held her head high, her last word before the silver arrow was shot through her heart was: " Sakura..". _

_Hiding in the shadow not far from the execution sight, the girl, or __**Sakura,**__ was watching her race getting killed one by one with unreadable expression. There was no sadness, no animosity or anything in those large green eyes. The once-vampire princess walked slowly from the scene knowing she was not the only one left. She would leave the revival of the race to them, as irresponsible as that sounded, she was not about to start another war. She would avoid humans, only interac with them for food or killing for entertainment then disappear. She was content having her life like that. Ohh…how wrong she was._

**A century later….( or more, she couldn't tell).., the present..**

In the middle of a cold winter night…

In an alleyway, a young couple was making out quite heatedly.

"Aww…you're such a sweet guuyy."- the girl cooed between kisses, her hands slowly unbuttoning the guy's shirt, " You really will do anything for me?"-she asked in a saccharinely sweet voice.

" Of course, I'll do anything for someone as pretty as you."- he said flirtatiously, his breath reeked of alcohol, it made her frowned slightly.

" Really? How about…giving me your…hot blood?"- she asked, her voice husky and low.

" Huh..? What are you..-..?"- before he had a chance to finish his question, the girl had already cut open his neck and drink the metallic liquid flowing out like a river. After draining the guy's blood, she burnt the body with a flick of her finger and there was nothing left for the police.

Uchiha Sasuke woke up first thing in the morning feeling irritated, why? Today was the first day of school after winter break, and school meant fangirls (or sometimes fanboys), he shuddered at the thought.

Reluctantly, Sasuke got out of his comfy bed and moved towards the bathroom. After washing himself and a quick shower, he changed into his uniform, which consisted of a light grey dress shirt, a black tie, black pants and black blazer. He left a few buttons unbuttoned near the collar and his tie hung loosely around the neck. He put on his blazer with Konoha high's badge on to complete the uniform.

Sasuke walked down the stairs to the dining room for breakfast. His entire family was already sitting and eating there beakfast. Sitting down in his seat, Sasuke slowly enjoyed his cup of coffee when Mikoto- Sasuke's mother- spoke up:

" Oh my, there seems to be another teenage boy missing!"- Mikoto exclaimed while reading her newspaper, " This kind of thing keeps on happening and no one even knows the cause, poor those kids."-she sighed and shook her head lightly.

The three men didn't say anything and moved on with their breakfast.

" Oi! Sasuke! You bastard!"- hearing Naruto's unnecessarily loud voice in the morning was NOT something one wanted to do but it was still better than the mob of fangirls following him behind. Sasuke mentally cursed his idiot of a best friend ( and the shameless fangirls as well). He grudgingly turned around to see Naruto's shiny white grin.

" What, dobe?"- Sasuke growled to the blonde.

" Wow! Get up on the wrong side today? Anyway, did you know we're having a new transfer student in our class today?"- Naruto fell into step next to the youngest Uchiha, " I heard it's a girl." – he said, grinning at the thought of having a beautiful transfer student in his class, not that the females in the class were ugly though.

" Who cares? But it should be better if that chick is not a fangirl."- Sasuke replied flatly.

" Sasukeeee~~~!"- a girl's squeal was heard even when the guys couldn't see her at all. And suddenly, from nowhere jumped out a redhead wearing glasses and hideously provocative clothes, she immediately clinged on the Uchiha's arm.

" Karin, get off me."- Sasuke told the girl, annoyed by her attitude.

" Nothing better than having a monkey clinging to you on the first day back to school eh?"- the blonde commented humourously while looking pointedly at the "monkey".

" Freak! Who are you calling a monkey?"- Karin snapped indignantly to Naruto.

" Well, I didn't say it was you, or maybe you think about yourself as one, hm?"- Naruto replied smoothly, **smartly**. And that effectively shut the "monkey" 's loud mouth up. Sasuke also succussfully got her off his arm. Who'd have thought that Naruto could be that smart, He mused to himself.

As they got to their class, all of their friends had already settled in their seats. The two leisurely went to their assigned seats and started talking to their friends, well, on Naruto's part anyway. The mob of fangirls were still there, even though they didn't dare go in the classroom.

" As popular as always, aren't you?"- Kiba said playfully, earning a glare from the Uchiha boy. Their group was still the same: Kiba- the dog boy, and Naruto would tease Sasuke about his unwanted popularity. Shino- the bug lover, and Shikamaru- the pineapple head, were neither quiet or sleeping, in Shikamaru's case. Chouji- the food guy, was munching on some kind of snacks. As for the girls…

" Did you know we're having a transferee today"- Ino- the beautiful model-like blonde, yelled excitedly, attracting attentions from their other classmates, " And she's a girl, too".

" I-Ino, w-we should qu-quiet d-down a little.."- Hinata- the shy, quiet hyuga lady, advised her friend.

Sasuke observed his friends, if he could call them that, and shook his head in dismay. People said they were the popular group but he could never understand why. Maybe it was because they were geniuses, even if it was in different field, still, he couldn't fathom the reason behind it. He was about to tell Naruto and kiba to shut up when Kakashi stepped in, surprisingly not late. You didn't have to be genius to know the class were surprised, they didn't think their lazy-ass excuse of a teacher could be early one day.

" Okay class, I know what you're thinking right now"- their homeroom teacher Kakashi explained slowly, " but trust me, it will be the last." All students groaned loudly.

" Anyway, I was early today because we have a tranfer student. I know it was weird to have one in the middle of the school year but she's a special case."- Kakashi drawled. Naruto and Ino were excited to know they were right. " Now, please enter ms Haruno."- Kakashi called out to the girl standing outside.

The moment the girl stepped in, the class was like frozen. Boys were dazed by her looks and girls were admiring her elegant beauty.

"The name's Sakura Haruno. Please be kind to me."- Sakura smiled sweetly to the class. Her emerald eyes shone brightly. Her soft pink hair reaching mid-back was waving lightly, it framed her heart-shaped face perfectly. Her skin was pale, almost too pale for normal people. Her lips were a light pink, luscious looking. And don't even start with her figure, it was goddess-like: curves at the right places, long legs,… In general, she was breathtakingly and unhumanly beautiful.

Needless to say, the boys were ecstatic- with a few exceptions like Shikamaru who was sleeping and Shino with Chouji who were tending to their all stuff, the girls were envious- even Ino with her famous beauty.

"Now, if you don't have anything you want to ask ms Haruno here then, let show her her seat."- Kakashi said breaking the class' silence, " Okay, you sit next to mr Uchiha, please. Sasuke, raise your hand for me."

Hearing that, Sasuke raised his hand up, eyes still glued to the Haruno but not with admiration like other boys but with suspicion. There was something about Sakura that made him feel uneasy, the air surrounding her is suffocating him even with their distance and whatever it was about her, he was positive he didn't want to know or get involved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ehehe, sorry for all the stupid mistakes I've made in the first chapter. I know there are a whole lots of grammar mistakes but it was too late when I realized it. I'll double check this chapter to make sure there are not as many flaws, I can't guarantee perfection. Tks for your support. Please review!**

**Appreciation to maliyahboo123 **

'_**ha**_**'**- thought

"ha"- talking

**Chapter 2: **

'_**Hm…Ignorant fools, getting all excited just by mere looks.'**_- Sakura sneered in disdain, her smiling façade still in place, she looked at the faces of the students in class and mentally sighed, _**'Hope school would be as fun as I thought it was.'**_- she thought boredly.

Then something, more like someone, caught her eyes. Sakura noticed one boy with duck-butt hair looking ( staring) at her with his dark eyes full of, not admiration, more like calculation and suspicion. She was positive he didn't know who or what she was but simply out of his own instincts to have suspicion.

'_**He seems to be the only one to realize the oddity here'**_- Sakura commented, amused.

She was snapped out of her thought when Kakashi- aka **Pervert in teacher clothing **( Sakura's term when addressing Kakashi)- told her to sit next to a student called "Uchiha Sasuke". She watched as the duck-butt boy raised his hand, eyes still the same as before. He didn't know she was aware of his look.

'_**Ohhh….look! It seems I get to sit next to duck-butt, interesting!'**_- Sakura thought gleefully, fully aware of the murderous looks the girls in the class were giving her, _**'Mr Popular, eh?'**_

Sasuke watched the new girl with cautious look, even though he didn't know why he felt so insecure with her. After he raised his hand up, Sakura walked slowly to her new seat next to him, he sat near the window and she sat on his right. He can't help but notice her exceeding beauty, it was stunning but eery, innocent yet alluring.

As Sakura Haruno settled in her assigned seat, Kakashi begun their lesson. The class were quiet in general, with murmurs or whispers here and there. Sakura was about to introduce herself to her gorgeous seatmate- yes, she admitted he was good-looking- when a voice next to her right whisper, quite loudly, if she might add.

"Hey! My name is Naruto. Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan!"- Naruto happily whispered, he held out his hand for Sakura. He waited until Sakura turned to him, directing her piercing emerald eyes towards him. Naruto's breath was caught in his throat as he locked eyes with the pink-haired beauty, the intensity her eyes held suffocating him, his hand dropped unconsciously. He almost missed what she said next.

"Hi! It's a pleasure sitting next to such a cheerful and nice person."- Sakura said jubilantly, grinning at Naruto's cheery attitude. Naruto was mesmerized by her soft voice, she looked even prettier up close. All of a sudden, Naruto became nervous and begun babbling.

"Uhm…no, i-it's my pl-pleasure sitting n-next to you actually. Well since you're such a b-beauty and all…"- Naruto mentally slapped himself, he sounded like Hinata now. Then he heard a small laugh from the girl next to him.

" You're so cute and funny, Uzumaki-san."- Sakura laughed lightly, amused by the blonde's nervouness and his expression, it was like a puppy. Naruto's face turned beet red at the compliment, he started stammering incoherent things, " You can call me..uhm…Naruto, if..uhm..you like.."- it's not like Naruto to say something like that. Normally, it would be "Just call me Naruto" or "Call me Naruto". He was too busy mumbling, Naruto didn't notice that Sakura was silently staring at him.

'_**Ha…blood of innocent people like this always tastes the best'**_- Sakura thought darkly, looking at the blonde with subtle hunger, her eyes darkened by the sudden blood-thirst. She stopped herself right before the signs appear and redirected her attention to Kakashi (boring)'s lecture.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura's sudden changes, shining emerald turned into a darker shade, the air around her seemed colder, not that he was observing. He knew there was something mysterious about this girl, he just couldn't pinpoint what that was. Shrugging carelessly, he turned away from Sakura Haruno, thinking he could deal with that later.

**Lunch break…**

" Hah~~She's so nice, she called me cute, can you believe that? And she smiled at me, too. Her smile was cute."- Naruto sighed dreamily, like a lovesick puppy. Sasuke simply snorted at the disgusting sight.

"Heh…she might did that just to be polite, you know?"- Ino smirked, " Whoever thinks of you as cute must have some mental problems."- she finished smugly while looking pointedly at a certain Hyuga heiress. Hinata squirmed lightly at Ino's meaningful stare.

" Tch…You're just jealous, aren't you?"- Naruto scoffed at the pretty blonde.

" Speak of the devil, there she is!"- Kiba informed, not giving Ino a chance to retaliate.

All of the group turned to the direction Kiba was looking at. Sure enough, the beautiful Haruno was walking through the cafeteria, trying to find an empty table. She was attracting attention everywhere she went. Students stopped eating when Sakura passed by just to sneak a glance at her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"- the sound got her attention right away, Sakura turned to the voice and saw Naruto waving frantically at her. She cracked a small smile at the sight, there was something about the blonde that made her feel comfortable and…home, despite having just met him. As much as she wanted his blood, she couldn't bear the thought of killing that innocent smile, even though she would gladly kill the others to satisfy her needs.

She soon reached their table. Sakura took the only spot left which was between Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura ignored the curious stares Naruto's friends were giving her, and only responded after she had settled down. She gave Whisker-faced boy a small smile and then turned towards the others.

"Hi everyone."- Sakura said cheerfully, smiled her fake perfect smile.

" Hey! Kiba Inuzuka. Ready for your service'- Kiba was the first to introduce himself, "Care to hangout sometimes?"- the dog boy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning a light laugh from Sakura. Ino whacked him on the head and proceeded to introduce herself.

" It's Ino Yamanaka, if you have any problems, don't be shy and call Ino-chan!"- she chirped

" Shikamaru Nara"- Pineapple drawled.

" Chouji Akimichi"- his voice was muffled by the amount of food he had in his mouth.

" Shino Aburame"- Shino said flatly.

" Uhm…My n-name is Hinata H-Hyuga. Nice t-to meet y-you Sakura-san."- Hinata stuttered shyly.

The only one left was Sasuke, he stayed silent throughout the introduction. Naruto nudged the Uchiha, telling him it was his turn.

" She already knows my name, Kakashi did say it afterall"- he replied annoyed, looking at Naruto.

" No, I can't remember it. Care to repeat it?"- Sakura lied smoothly, examining her nalis innocently, " If not, I guess I'll call duck-butt then, since I don't remember your name after all."- Sakura finished, that made the table burst out in laughter, even Shino cracked an amused smirk, Naruto was literally rolling in his chair. Sasuke didn't say anything, just stared her down. Sakura didn't falter and returned his stare with one of her own. Her eyes were glinting with mischief, waiting for the Uchiha to say something.

Then suddenly, the temperature dropped a few degrees, as the staring contest continued. Neither of the two wanted to back down, stubbornly holding each other's stare, one was cold while the other mischievous.

Everyone in their group had already stopped laughing as they finally realized what was going on, and now they were worried for the Haruno's fate. Sasuke was not the nicest person in the world when provoked, after all. They thought, no, knew, he was going to give a nasty comeback and make the girl cry or something. When Sasuke opened his mouth, they instinctively held their breath, waiting for the legendary lashing. But what he said next surprised them all, but not the pink haired girl.

" Whatever pleases you."- Sasuke finally said then stood up, walked away with his infamous smirk. Naruto and the gang were left speechless, Sakura let out a low chuckle.

'_**Hah…interesting guy, he can make a cool toy…'**_

Sasuke strutted slowly down the hallway, it was lunch time so students were mostly in the cafeteria, he didn't have to worry about fangirls and such. He thought about what just happened. Never in Sasuke's life had he seen such an innocent yet somehow dangerous looking girl, she was an enigma, a puzzle. He knew that she knew his name but pretended like she didn't, so he simply stared at her until the girl would finally back down. He thought she would recoil under his cold stare like any other girls, guess he was wrong but at the same time, he wouldn't give in to her bait, either. He wouldn't give Sakura Haruno the satisfaction of seeing him relenting, he knew better than that.

Sasuke Uchiha would solve the puzzle, Sakura Haruno, just you wait. He smirked at the thought. What he didn't know was how dark his future would be, with the involvement of Sakura Haruno.

Sorry guys, this one is a little short and boring but I 'll try to make the next one more interesting. Please review, tks!


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't believe I can actually keep this going on with my limited writing skill. Tks for supporting me everyone. **

**Now let's get back to the story.**

**Chapter 3: **

**Night at Konoha high…**

"Hah….Hah…"- panting was heard through the night, a boy was running for his life. The hall in Konaha High was vast and empty at night, students weren't supposed to be at school at a time like this , well except for those who loved breaking rules anyway.

'_**I….hah…was supposed…hah…to be at the party in the gym right now…'**_- the boy thought bitterly, he kept on running, _**'But…hah..hah…instead I have to run for my…life..from…THAT…thing..!'**_. He turned at a dark corner, looked back behind him to find the thing had already disappeared. He exhaled in relief still looking behind but…

"**Thought you have already escaped? How naïve…****"**- a voice whispered saccharinely from his front, it was a woman's voice and it was seductive. The boy turned around panicking, in front of him was probably one of the most beautiful but disgusting woman in the world. Her face was decorated with cracks with something glowing yellow underneath, her hair dancing like flame, her eyes blood-red and fangs were popping out from her upper lip. She was grinning, her teeth red from blood or some other things, he wasn't sure.

"Please, don't hurt me, I'll do anything. Anything to please you, just spare my life, PLEASE!"- the boy pleaded, his voice quivering.

"**Aw…You're so pitiful, I'm touched and all, but you know what?****"** the woman stepped forward, nearing the boy, smiling menacingly, **"** **I. Don't. Like. Cowards.****"**- the woman finished, emphasizing each word slowly. Before the poor boy could reply, the woman had swiftly moved towards his neck, tore open the artery. His eyes widened, his last word was:

"ARGHHH!"- the lifeless body fell on the cold floor. Then the night fell silent again…

It was amazing how Sasuke's thought could change so fast, that was the first thing he thought of after he woke up in the morning. One moment, he didn't want to have anything to do with the pink haired girl, then he suddenly wanted to figure her out the next. It was confusing to say the least.

After doing his personal matters, Sasuke got down to have his breakfast, _**'Yesterday was one of the most confusing day'**_- he mused mutely to himself. Right about he was about to step in the dining room, his mother called to him loudly, pointing at the television located in front of the dining table, he also noticed his brother and father were looking at it as well.

" Sas-chan! Look! Your school is on, there seems to be a murder of one of the students."- Mikoto said in horror.

That got Sasuke's attention immediately. He turned to the television. It was showing some reporters standing in front of his school, speaking about the incident. In the background, students were making a chaos, police was everywhere, then the scene switched to what was happening inside the hallway.

Sasuke almost puked at the sight of the corpse of the boy but being Sasuke, he controlled his urge pretty well. The boy's neck was tore open violently, his head was almost separated from the neck. The boy- Sasuke recognized as one of the most famous players in school- was in horror, his eyes were the size of a saucer. There was blood everywhere, it stained the wall and the floor an eery but strangely beautiful color of red. Sasuke involuntarily shivered, suddenly feeling cold.

" Sasuke, finish your breakfast and go to school."- His father- Fugaku's voice interrupted Sasuke's stupor.

" Are you crazy? How can you let him go to school after witnessing something like THAT?"- Mikoto almost screeched, but caught herself in time.

" It's the school's matter, not ours. As long as it doesn't affect our son, it's fine."- Fugaku said in a tone signaling finality, giving no room for arguments, he didn't know his son was about to be involved in something he'd never imagined could be real.

Even after the incident, the school was doing quite well, as in the students were doing just fine. Some were crying or mourning, but other than that, everything was normal. As normal as it could be when there was police everywhere and bloodstains on the walls . The group of students who organized the party the night before was interrogated thoroughly by the police. The air inside the school was cold, full of death and grief.

All the students were now in class, waiting for their teachers. All teachers and staffs in the school were being held back to talk to the police and have a meeting, regarding the serious matter.

"Man…I've never thought something like this could happen in the school, with its reputation and all."- Naruto commented, lying on his table. And yes, Konoha High was probably one of the best schools in the nation, but everything has a loop hole. KH 's loop hole was its security, the most fatal one, it was weird when no one had actually bother to check the school's loose security before.

"It's life, Naruto, anything could happen."- Sakura said to him with an almost too calm face, not the least bit affected by the horrid event. She was used to seeing humans' bloody corpses, it wasn't like it was something new. The problem was the ones behind the death, that was what made Sakura felt slightly disturbed about.

' _**So they're here'**_- Sakura thought solemnly, _**'How intelligent to sniff out the clues so fast, guess I should be more careful then."**_- she mentally smirked. She was called back to reality when Naruto said something unexpected.

" You know, Sakura-chan, you seem calm about this. Everyone else, regardless the fact if they know the person or not, panicked a little, some even cried."- he said thoughtfully, voicing Sasuke's and the others in their little group's thought as well.

Sakura shrugged carelessly, " I have more important things to care about. And the death of some strangers who doesn't even relate to me is definitely not one of them."- the pink haired girl replied, not caring if she sounded cruel, her face blank and eyes darkened slightly, _**' Why care for someone who's meant to be your food? The weaker will be preyed by the stronger, that's the rule.'**_- she thought maliciously. In this world, Sakura knew well, if you want to live, you have to be stronger than the rest, her race had taught her that and she would live by the rule. Instead of worrying for foolish humans, shouldn't she take the time caring about herself?

Naruto shivered slightly under her cold look and for the first time realized Sakura-chan was not as innocent as she looked, her words ringing in his ears. And the others weren't sure if that was the sweet Sakura they originally thought she was, even if it was just based on appearances.

Today was not as fun as Sakura wished it would be. Just because of one's death, they had to make a fuss out of it. Sakura truly didn't understand the way humans worked, despite having lived with them for more than a century.

Stepping into her average-sized apartment, Sakura decided to chill out a bit until it was time for another hunt. She had been taking a bit too much blood lately but that didn't really affect anything, except for some disappeared people. However, that kind of thing was never of concern for the Haruno girl.

A knock was heard as Sakura was about to dig in her dinner. Muttering some curses under her breath, Sakura stood up to get her unexpected and "uninvited" guest. It turned out that her guest was her long time mentor and mother.

Tsunade- Sakura's mentor and teacher, as well as mother, who was a powerful and respected vampire- didn't bother to wait to be invited inside the house, just marched right in and plopped herself comfortably on the couch. Sakura raised an eyebrow at this absurd action but said nothing. Just as Tsunade opened her mouth to say something, Sakura interrupted her smoothly while on her way to make something the busty blonde woman.

"I know the reason why you're here, Shishou."

" Very well. That saves me the explaining part. So...you're decision regarding this matter is?"- Tsunade asked nonchalantly.

" I think you know what i want. Whatever they're gonna throw at me, I'll accept it all."- Sakura smirked smugly, giving her mentor the cup of tea and plopped herself down on the couch next to the blonde.

"As expected of my student."

"I'm not gonna be their puppet.I don't want any part of their stupid plan, and if i was to do what they're doing, I would revive our proud race with my own way,"- Sakura said slowly, " As for what they're planning now, I know they're just starting another war, and in the process, destroy the rest of the vampires. The humans aren't as stupid as they were before."

" So what is your suggestion then? If we can't do it their way, how do we do it?"- Tsunade asked, not hoping for much since even if the pink haired girl had a plan, she would never act on it anyway. She'd never expect a serious answer from her student, knowing the Haruno's wish to stay away. However, she was taken back by Sakura's answer.

Sakura's looks turned into something evil, something conniving, something mephistophelean.

" Ah...easy, actually. Why don't you just destroy the humans society from the inside and let them do the rest .selves?"- Sakura smiled devilishly, emphasizing the three last words slowly and unexpectedly, mentally shocked to hear the words coming out of her mouth, shocked to know she sounded like she wanted to avenge her long dead mother, even if it was the opposite.

"Now now, calm down, Wild boy. We have all night you know."- Sakura said to a brown haired guy- who was kissing her neck crazily. She was caressing the boy's skin around his smooth neck, licking her lips hungrily. After the talk with Tsunade, Sakura wanted to have blood more than ever, lucky for her today, her prey was some handsome and pretty well-fed guy, not that it mattered much though.

" Hum...I know, but it's hard to control around a beauty."- She could feel his smirk against her cool skin, "You know, your skin is surprisingly cold, are you really human? And you have that unnatural beauty, too. I almost mistook you for a vampire."- the guy said jokingly, moving his hand up the back of her shirt.

"Hm...really."- Sakura's eyes were clouded by blood-thirst and a small part of lust, she was just one centimeter away from biting him, when...**Whoosh!**

"**Ah...sorry for interrupted your meal but we're in a hurry.**"- sweet voice whispered apologetic words in unapologetic tone.

The guy's body fell helplessly in the Haruno's arms, a knife in the middle of his back, honey-like blood soaked his designer shirt. Innocent emerald eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

**Guys, I'm sorry but it's gonna take a while for all the chapters after this one to be updated early, after all, I have school to attend to. Sorry **

**Please continue supporting me and please review, it will certainly make me feel more motivated and have better chapters. Tks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! This is my 4****th**** chapter, from this one on, it might take a long time for other chapters to be updated because I have school and other stuff to attend to.**

**Tell me if there's anything wrong, okay?**

**Tks for reviewing and supporting me all this time, guys! **

**Sorry for taking so long to update and tks for all your patience.**

**Chapter 4: **

The night breeze was really cool and chilling. The sky was full of moon and stars. It was a good thing he decided to go outside with the dope, Sasuke mused to himself. Walking next to him was a blabbering Naruto.

" What a great night, eh teme?"- Naruto asked while grinning widely.

" Ah."- Sasuke grunted, he didn't want to agree with the blonde, even though it was true that the night was nice. There were still people crowded on the street, even though it was almost midnight. People were still going around to shop, hangout in clubs, bars. The night in Konoha was never boring. The streets would always be filled with people, night or day. Sasuke thought every night would be the same, crowded, noisy and effervescent.

Strolling slowly down the street, the boys were quite relaxed, enjoying the blissful night. They turned at a corner. Sasuke abruptly noticed the small but still perceptible difference, he was quite observant, there were suddenly less and less people the further they went into the street, a big one at that, full of clubs and bars and shops like the first street, normally this place should be just as packed. There were still lots of citizens loitering around but not as much. The air seemed duller, too.

It appeared that Naruto noticed the difference, as well. But they both said nothing, thinking it was nothing to worry about. They kept on going, without knowing, they had set their fate on the line of life and death, by stepping into the next alley way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hm...What was the bitch thinking? Sending me these weaklings and ordering them to force me to do something? Such ludicrous thought."- Sakura was holding one of the vampires who had just attacked her by the woman's hair. The woman with purple hair was only barely breathing but still struggling helplessly to get out of the rosette's grasp.

The whole scene was terrifying, to say the least. Blood was everywhere, on the street, on the walls and on Sakura's slender form. On the ground laid four vampires, all was dead. They were all brutally killed, with their limbs cut off or their heads decapitated. In the middle of the bloody mess stood a ruthless pink hair vampire, the look on her face was arrogant and satisfied.

_Flashback: _

"_**Ah...sorry for interrupting your meal but we're in a hurry."**__- Sakura looked up murderously at the intruders, dropping the guy's body. There were five of them, dressed in black cloaks. Sakura observed them carefully but subtly, __**'NO one, as in NO ONE, interrupts MY meal time.'**__- she thought maliciously._

"_**Let just get to the point, shall we?"**__- The figure in the middle of the five spoke, her voice was sweet and soft but dripping with underlying venom, __**" We have received order to **_**persuade**_** you to joy our force as the prestigious Princess. Leading us to the light, to the awakening of proud race of superior vampires." **__The woman said slowly, arrogantly, emphasizing the word "persuade". Sakura, however, understood perfectly what persuade really meant. She smirked. _

"_I see. I get it. I suppose I have no other choice then."- the five were actually surprised at Sakura's sudden submission, but they clearly didn't expect to hear what she said next, " I guess I'll have to kill you all huh? As it seems you're not giving up anytime soon eh? Even though I reallllly don't want to kill you."- Sakura sighed, feigning an expression of pity and unwillingness, her shoulder slumped forward slightly. On the inside of the innocent and kind mask lied a monster eager to be released._

"_**What are you talki...?"**__-__ a male vampire didn't have chance to finish before Sakura appeared in front of him. With one swift movement, Sakura swung her arm and effectively cut off the man's head with her fingers. Blood was spraying out from the his neck like a fountain, signaling the start of a bloody dance._

" _One down, four to go. That was easy!" – The pink head smiled cheerfully, her face forming a cat-like grin. She slowly licked the red blood that stained her alabaster fingers, "What terrible blood!"- Sakura frowned._

" _**Easy? Let us show you what's easy!**__**"**__- a woman with reddish brown hair screeched like a mad banshee. They all charged towards Sakura with great speed. _

_SLASHH!_

_Sakura's hand contacted with the brown hair woman's arm and sliced it off cleanly. The rosette was aiming for the head but the vampire was quite fast and dodged the attack, just barely, but still got injured. Unfortunately, the woman didn't have time to scream when her throat was slit open. The body dropped like a useless doll on the concrete, with her throat slit to the bone and a missing arm._

_Sakura laughed noiselessly at the sight and got to another victim._

_Sakura, however, didn't notice the purple hair woman. With her razor-like nails, that woman managed to land a small cut on Sakura's face; if it hadn't been for Sakura's fast reflexes, she would've been laying dead with her face split in half right then._

"_You...just cut my face."- Sakura wiped the blood gently, whispering softly, she used her index finger to wipe the blood off, "That's your biggest mistake..."- the Haruno looked up to the purple hair, her face was blank and calm but there was a silent promise of death under her heavy gaze. Never have any one dared to draw blood from her face deliberately, the ones who had had already gone to the other world with painful death._

"_**So what? The little princess can't even take a small cut? How pathetic!**__**"**__- the purple woman scoffed spitefully, spitting on the ground, __**"**__**We honestly don't know why **__SHE__** wanted to have you so much. You've been so useless and...Ack..ack..let...go...!**__**"**__- Sakura was suddenly in front of the purple hair, gripping the woman's neck tightly, her face was now decorated with long and thin cracks, eyes red from anger and blood. The pink hair's grip tightened around the screeching woman's slender and __**easily breakable neck. **__Sakura's long, sharp nails dug into the skin of the woman, drawing red blood flowing like small rivers._

"_Do not __**ever **__mention __**that woman**__ in front of me, you scum!"- Sakura hissed dangerously, gripping harder causing the woman to gasp out painfully, her nails almost ripped the vampire's throat into pieces. The other two lackeys were terrified, seeing as their leader was being choked to death by the pinkette. One was brave enough to run towards Sakura trying to attack. Noticing the move, Sakura threw the purple hair to the wall harshly and turned to the new attacker. With godly speed, Sakura gracefully avoided the slash, she jumped up into the air, like she was dancing. Landing elegantly right in front of the insolent attacker, Sakura effectively sliced the body in half. Blood spurted out, stained the angel-like face with red streaks. Slowly, Sakura turned to face her last prey, a sardonic grin plastered on her "not-so-innocent" face._

_The last one was so scared, she foolishly tried to run away, leaving behind her injured leader and dead comrades._

"_Ah...you're not allowed to run like a coward without a fight you know. And I absolutely hate cowards."- the Haruno sang with fake mirth, she cornered her trembling prey. The look on the vampire's face was one of terrified. Her eyes were as wide as a saucer, her lips parted to take rushed and short breath. _

_As Sakura continued to advance towards the scared woman, she kept moving backward until her back hit the wall._

"_Oops! You're trapped. I really have nothing against you, if you're going to blame someone, blame your bad luck then. Bye!"- Smiling like a lion about to devour its prey, Sakura snapped the woman's head ruthlessly. " Now it's your turn, my dear." Still with that crack-filled face and reddish eyes, Sakura strutted to the purple head lying near the wall and once again wrapped her pale hand around the purple head's neck, satisfaction gleaming in her eyes._

_End of flashback_:

" Let see, here are your mistakes that lead you to your death: dared to mention that **bitch** in front of me, cut my face and challenged me."- Sakura smiled, counting on her fingers, " Have any last wish?"

"_**Heh, even ...if.. I die,**__**"**__- the purple head smirked, __**"**__**SHE will ...find you... In...just...a few...minutes, the backup...will be...here. And YOU...will submit...to the quee..."**_- SNAPPED!

Sakura broke the purple's neck loudly, full of force. She was beyond angry, in all those years, the old hag didn't even bother to find her and suddenly wanted to have her back? Ridiculous! Sakura glanced at the body hanging limply in her grasp and her surrounding, she exhaled tiredly, **' Hah...now with the cleaning... And escape before those dogs arrive...'**

"...Sakura..-chan..?"

'**Ugh...you must BE KIDDING me...!'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto and Sasuke turned at the next corner, they both noticed something weird, even weirder than the first. The last one they've just made a turn was still pretty crowded, then the next was eerily silent. No one was around, the changes between the two places were drastic and absurd. One was lively and the other was lifeless.

They both kept on wary and cautious looks, looking around to find someone. The blonde and the duck-butt went further into the street, just for the sake of proving their paranoia.

"Oi teme...it's freaky here. The air is colder, I think."- Naruto muttered quietly.

"Hn. Scared, dope?"- Sasuke smirked, even though he wasn't feeling all that brave either.

"AS IF! Stupid teme!"- Naruto yelled/ whispered loudly.

The Uchiha was about to retaliate when both of them heard some noises at an alley way. It sounded like a girl's voice, along with some others as well, and there was something familiar about this voice but they weren't quite sure. Eyeing each other, they nodded and moved towards the noise. They knew this was crazy but they did it anyway.

What they saw next at the alley probably would scar them for life.

In front of their VERY wide eyes was a bloody mess; on the wall, the concrete. Limbs and bodies and heads were laying tumultuously around. But what took the air out of their lungs was seeing Sakura Haruno standing in the middle of everything, hand wrapped around some chick's neck, blood stained; they wanted to think that it was an illusion, that they were being paranoid but the pink hair wasn't an easily mistaken trait, for ANYBODY in this world.

In the midst of his shock, Naruto's first words were:

"...Sakura..-chan...?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura's reaction to the voice calling out her name was a series of curse.

Naruto and Sasuke were watching her every move with horror and disbelief. Her appearance really shocked them. They could see her skin was paler than before, like dead people. Then she turned to face the both of them.

"Hi, Naruto, Duck-butt!"- Sakura smiled cheerfully at the guys, ignoring their flabbegasted look.

Both the Uchiha and the blonde were speechless when they see her face. It was full of cracks and her eyes were glowing creepily, but despite the fearful features, she was still undeniably drop dead gorgeous, freakishly gorgeous.

The three were staring at each other, until Naruto broke the deafening silence

"You're...Sakura-chan, right?"- there was suspicion, hurt, a little bit of fear in his wavering voice. Sasuke wanted to ask the same question, but he only kept silence and stared at her instead. He knew something was wrong with this pink haired vixen but would never imagine she was something like...this.

"What are you?"- Sasuke asked, voice void of any kind of emotion. He looked her right in the eye. Sakura's gaze didn't even falter, she stared back blankly and boredly. Then she let out a tired sigh. Sasuke focused his attention on her, but still kept an eye on Naruto- who was frozen by shock, he didn't want the blonde to act foolishly and thoughtlessly.

Sakura dropped the dead vampire, she spinned around to face the two guys fully. Her face was still pretty scary but over all calm and stoic.

"All right, listen. I really want to explain but not now. We have to leave this place immediately. IF you want to live."- Sakura said slowly, she didn't really want to explain anything but what other choice did she have?- " THEY would be here anytime soo..."- then suddenly Sakura stopped, her eyes widened. She swept her head around so fast towards the pitch black sky, Sasuke was surprised it didn't snap.

"They're here..."- Sakura murmured softly, **" SHIT!"**

Both Naruto and Sasuke flinched and were shaken out of their stupor at the sound of her voice, well, mostly Naruto anyway. As the ramen-lover was about to say something, they suddenly found themselves being dragged away at a ridiculous speed by a certain pink head.

"SAKURA- CHAN! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING?"- Naruto yelled with all his mind, trying desperately to catch up with both Sakura and Sasuke.

" SHUT UP! You dork! If you don't want to be killed like an insect, RUN!"- Sakura's voice was commanding and harsh, it made the blonde shut up immediately. Sasuke stayed quiet as he ran, he observed the jade eyed girl carefully, thinking he definitely would **interrogate **her after this was over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At all time this kind of cliche could happen, it happened right at this stupid moment. If she was by herself, those bastards wouldn't be a problem, but with these two idiots, it would be entirely different.. Sakura could have left them there to die but somehow, she just couldn't.

She would have to explain what had happened to them, Sakura just hoped they wouldn't panic and go crazy on her. She could take care of some blood-thirsty vampires but not some insane humans.

However, she could deal with that later. Their first priority right now was to get to somewhere safe, after that, would come the inevitable talking but that was if they survived.

**Next chapter's up! TKS for reading. Please review and comment okay? **

\


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! Here's chapter 5. (I can't believe I actually got this far...)**

**I want to give my thanks to the people who spend their precious time reading the story, especially to **_animelover824, . . .Me, bbarbie325, man-chan._

**Thank you very much, guys! **

**Chapter 5:**

**Crazy**, creepy, freaky, **scary** were probably the words that he'd use if someone asked Naruto to describe the event happened that fateful night. Never before in his entire life had he witnessed and experienced something as bizarre as this. Seeing his Sakura-chan soaking in blood was absolutely terrifying, escaping some bloodthirsty vampires chasing after you was even worse.

After running for what seemed like hours and hiding like moles, the three of them- Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke- had finally made it safely to Sakura's apartment. Now sitting in the small living room of said place, waiting for Sakura, the boisterous blonde was trying to figure out what had happened. Naruto glanced at Sasuke through his peripheral vision to see the guy was seemingly doing the same. Thinking of the past events when they were trying to escape really made Naruto's blood run cold.

He remembered the wild crazy looks on the faces of those vampires chasing after them. It was just for a few seconds when they hid inside a dark valley, they had to hold their breath when the monsters past really quickly by, in that short moment, Naruto caught a glimpse of those faces- blood smeared, crack-filled, blood-shot eyes- just like Sakura but more sinister and hungrier. Those haunting looks engraved themselves into the blonde's mind. He trembled slightly from the horrid image.

All of Naruto's musings were cut short when Sakura entered the room, looking freshly out of shower, wearing white loose short shorts and a plain red tank top. She sat comfortably on the couch occupied by Sasuke, Naruto was sitting across her on the armchair. Naruto vaguely wondered how the hell Sakura could stay so calm after such a situation.

"Aren't you going to explain now?"- Sasuke was the one who broke the silence. The two guys wanted nothing more than an understandable explanation. They both didn't lower their guard, after what they'd witnessed, they knew for a fact that Sakura was a highly hazardous danger- to them or not, left unanswered.

Sakura stared at them for a moment, her hand was still drying her hair with a towel. She wrapped the towel around her neck and heaved out a heavy sigh.

"What do you want to know about? Because I have absolutely no idea where to begin."

xxxxxoooooxxxxxxooooo

After almost two hours of interrogating Sakura, the guys understood two important things. One, Sakura Haruno was not, in anyways, human. She drank blood from **living **humans and mostly targeted men (shudders inserted). Second, she was in some sort of trouble and demanded, not asked, ** demanded** both Naruto and Sasuke to stay out of it. Then, they got nothing else out of her sealed lips. However, despite her demand, Naruto was not sure he wanted to leave his Sakura-chan dealing with her trouble alone, even after knowing the truth. People could call him crazy, out of his mind, whatsoever, but you could never control your heart, right?

Looking over to his dark haired companion, Naruto wondered if Sasuke thought the same. Sasuke caught his gaze and returned with an almost the same look. They shared an imperceptible nod, seeming to have come to the final agreement and conclusion.

Unbeknownst to them, Sakura was watching them like a hawk and had caught on to what they intended. However, her face remained blank, showing no indication that she had seen their silent exchange.

"We'll stay out of anything you want us to."- Sasuke said, clasping his hands together under his chin, his signature pose. His face betrayed nothing.

"Very well."- Sakura smiled cheerfully.

xxxxxxooooxxxxxooooo

Saying Hinata was confused was an understatement. She knew Naruto seemed to have some sort of soft spot for Sakura Haruno but this was just absurd. All morning, the only thing Naruto would do was follow the rosette, wherever she went or whatever she did. It was uncharacteristic of the blonde. If Hinata said she was not jealous, she would be a hypocritical bitch. So she wasn't gonna lie.

Whenever Hinata saw them together, talking or laughing together, her heart stung a bit everytime. This was just the third day (or fourth day, she couldn't remember) since the Haruno was here, and Naruto had already grown fond of her. Here Hinata was, after being with him for more than 4 years and loving him with all her heart, there had been absolutely no affection towards her. The Hyuuga wanted to get angry at the rosette but couldn't find a reason to. As much as it was unfair, Hinata didn't want Sakura to feel bad, just because the Hyuuga couldn't express herself properly.

Sakura was nice to her, she talked to her like they were close friends, even though they had only met for less than a week, and helped each other out. The purple haired envied Sakura a lot but she also treasured her as a friend. There was some sort of connection between her and Sakura but Hinata just could not put her finger on what it was.

Back to the problem at hand, the gang had also noticed something different as well. Because not only Naruto was following Sakura around but also Sasuke. It was weird, to say the least. In addition to that, they took note of the fact that Sasuke seemed to be interested in vampire in general. He often went to the library to borrow books about the blood-drinking creature, and they thought he was the realistic one.

What they found interesting was Sakura didn't even seem to notice the change, she kept on acting normally, being the happy-go-lucky girl she usually was. If she had noticed the difference, she didn't say show anything.

"Oi...what's up with you two today?"- the question was asked by Kiba, directing at Sasuke and Naruto. The girls were going to the restrooms, so there were only guys at the table.

"By that you mean...?"- Naruto raised both his eyebrows, Sasuke didn't seem to care.

"**We** mean what's with the way you two keep on following her around like lovesick puppies?"- Shikamaru put in lazily, emphasized the **we** since they all wanted to know what was going through their friends' heads.

"Well, we both were asked to help her with school stuffs, since she lives near our houses. The teacher specifically asked us to be close, in case she gets into unwanted trouble."- the dark Uchiha explained slowly, seeing as Naruto was about to spill some important stuff. He always did that whenever someone caught him off guard.

"...Sure..."- the others were suspicious of the answer but decided to let it slide.

The girls came back and they had lunch. Naruto shared a look with Sasuke, he just shrugged and returned to his unfinished lunch.

From the opposite of Naruto, Hinata saw what happened. She pursed her lips together, thinking quietly. Sakura observed discretely her friends' behaviours, shaking her head slightly and continued eating , while chatting animatedly with Ino.

**Sorry guys. This time it's short, i know. But I am extremely busy, with all the period tests going on at school. I'll try to make it longer. Just bear with it for now, okay?**

**Also, I can't guarantee to update early, my schedule is incredubly full. It's a miracle that i managed to finish chapter 5. I apologize for this inconvience. **

**Tks for spending your time reading this nonsense, though. **

**Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, I'm really sorry to say this, but for now Bloody nights will be on hold for quite a while.**

**Before you guys get mad, there are three reasons for this:**

**I have to many homework and housechores**

**I'm pouring my heart out for high scholarships in the UK**

**I'm officially out of idea.**

**However, i'll try my best to update as soon as i have free time, as well as have some ideas. I'm really sorry for this inconvenience, but please continue to support me. I promise to give you the best of me everytime I update. Thanh you for spending time on reading this story. (Oh, one more thing, occasionally, there will be some one-shot, since one-shots are not so time-consuming, which means I can loads of that. If i can make it up to you by writing one-shots, please let me know, tks!)**


End file.
